The Night
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: This is a one-shot of a daily life for Jasper when he was in the newborn army. Maria likes him so this means he does some wrong things, so this story does have a few lemons.


The Night

**A/N: Please use discretion when reading this story, as there are some lemons.**

I walked out of my tent, ready for the nightly patrol. Maria had been feeling a little more insecure than usual and had asked for myself to take extra patrol, replacing the many newborns she felt unfit to continue in the army. Peter had been told to work night patrol with me, as well. I was very excited to have a friend with me.

We came up to face each other, when a whole new atmosphere replaced the dull. I immediately felt a heart-wrenching pain inside me, the one you feel, when you have lost a loved one, and I had just stepped into the presence of Peter. I knew his thoughts were in that direction.

"You okay?" I asked, as his partially-shadowed figure, grew into the dim-light.

He sniffled once, than came to face me. "Maria has singled out another batch of newborns. She's planning on exterminating them, tomorrow."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What's wrong with that? She does that all the time."

He turned on me, his crimson eyes, firey hot. "Because it's not right! Killing vampires that Maria couldn't care less for, and we haven't done anything about it. It's gotta stop, Jasper!" A strong growl escaped his lips.

I stepped back, as Peter's form grew, his muscles flexed tight. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this. His hatred came off in hot waves, that made me cringe in pain. Peter had never felt this way before about Maria. He respected her and her ethics. What made him so upset to have felt this way? I flinched again, as another wave hit me. I knew something had to happen to really tick him off. The question was "what?"

"Peter..." I began.

"Okay, I know I went overboard, but... I can't live without her. " He looked at the ground.

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Who?"

He lifted his gaze, to look at me. "Charlotte..." He said in an almost poetic tone.

A wave of calmness watched over me. The pain in my lower abdomen quickly receded. It was a very different feeling, then what I felt before. I knew Peter had a thing for Charlotte, one of the newborns that was rumored to be exterminated. He talked about her constantly, but I'd never knew, he had so many feelings for her.

"I can't let her die! I promised myself, she would be safe. Now, she's a goner..." He looked down at the ground again, and walked away.

I remained immovable for several minutes, staring down the deserted pathway, in the fields where we hid, Peter's shadowed form gone. Peter had been a very good friend. Someone I felt I could trust, other than Maria. He had been there when I had gotten trapped by a group of newborn females and told Maria about my dilemma. He had came to my plea for help, when I began fighting off the man who had tried to kill Maria, and burned him, by the ocean. We were friends for eternity.

I stopped my stream of depressing thoughts, when suddenly I was pulled from behind by a sudden force. I tried to escape, when a hand, clamped over my mouth.

"It's just me!" Maria whispered.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around. Maria stood flauntingly above me on the ground. Her hair floating in the breeze. Nobody could deny she was gorgeous, even in her childish form. If I never found my match like Peter did, she would be the new lucky girl.

I was just about to get up, when she pushed me back down. She smiled in lusty glee. Maria had really taken a liking to me and used me a lot of times as her own personal boy toy. I had always told myself it was all for military and went along.

Maria, carefully tore off my jacket, then slowly began to unbutton my shirt, as I wrapped my arms around her and unzipped her priceless dress. She lifted her legs up and the dress, melted into the darkness, along with my shirt. She dragged her fingers up and down my chest, tracing my rock hard muscles, when finally reaching the hem of my pant. I usually never let her go that far, when she leaned over to kiss me. I knew it was unstoppable, and she popped open the button to my pants.

She pulled them off, with ease. Weaving her way through my undergarments, she grabbed a hold of it, of the only thing that I held to myself. I just laid on the ground, and let her guide me. Soon, after she had started tickling away, I closed my eyes, and used my lips, circling through different curves, to finally find her lips. She moaned in devilish glee. I squirmed a little, as she reached down further. Maria meant business when she did this, but I couldn't help, but try to reject it. I could never put myself in this situation, unless I was fully attracted to the person. I moaned in agony, trying to get her to stop.

"I love you, too," She came back with.

I squirmed again, as she slid her smooth fingers along it, again. I could tell she was reaching the climax soon. I prayed for it, to be over, as I stuck my tongue into her mouth. She moaned in delight again. The minutes were beginning to slow down. I waited in earnest, as she slowly traced her finger up from my midriff, tracing the outlines on my skin, to my face. I remained motionless, unmoving, when she flew off of me, and was standing by my side, fully dressed within a second. Maria, always so crafty in her ways. I pushed off the ground after her, and changed, before even the next wind could blow. When, I had stopped, the place was deserted. Maria always left after our "conversations", we told everyone. I threw my button-down shirt back on and continued my paces.

When, I had made it to the edge of the field, I decided to continue into town. It was very quiet tonight and the smells of those "useless, human pawns", as Maria usually said, before giving them a chance at life everlasting. I breathed them in, and was suffocated by the most intoxicating one. I hadn't hunted in a few days time and I was in desperate need of food. I heard the sudden creak of a tavern door opening, to my right. I could smell those rancid odors of liquor and rum. In my years as a human, I always despised all those who had fallen prey to those vulgar drinks, they weren't something that showed you were professional, just someone who doesn't have a mine of their own.

Walking around to the front was a man, he was wearing a black jacket, dripping with some liquid. I sniffed the air and understood it right away. The tasteful scent of blood. He started screaming for help, when I sprung into action. I rushed out, as he fell flat on his bottom, his eyes rolling in dizzying circles. He looked at me awkwardly and reached out towards me. I grabbed his hand, helping him up. I threw him over my back and dashed into an abandoned alleyway.

I set him down, on a cold concrete wall. He grabbed hold of me again, as my thirst took over and I bit into the man's flesh. He wailed in agony, as I sucked the invigorating blood from his body, as he went limp, his skin shriveling up, until I dropped him on the ground and he crumpled into a lifeless heap.

I then, stood back, as he was cracked in awkward angles. A badge by his side, flickering in the moonlight. I looked at it, and read off his name. "Arthur Thomas Brandon." I turned the badge over a few times, before slipping it into my pocket, for safe keeping, and I walked away.

I ducked out of the alleyway, into the main center again. It wasn't deserted this time. A group of red eyes peered out from the shadows, probably around a hundred. They all stared at me, unmoving and glaring. I cringed at the anger that shot out at me. I knew they meant trouble, and I didn't want to be a part of it. I was already stressed out with fighting the regular "run of the mill" newborns, but ones, who just suddenly appear know. I was trapped at this point.

One newborn with a darker tint to their eyes, stepped out of the shadows, I backed up into the sudden coldness of a black wall. The others followed him, hoods over their inhumanly beautiful faces. I noticed a small torch in between my legs. I quickly picked it up and threw it at a small one next to me. It fell back, as the torch, burned off his legs. With him off-guard I attacked, and starting tearing off his limbs, every last bit, until he was at roasting in the fire.

"Kill him!" I heard one of them whisper, below human ears, and I was suddenly blinded by a sudden blackness.

***************

I tried to scream for back-up, but one put his hand over my mouth. They all laughed evilly. I kicked the closest one next to me, throwing him back into the tavern across the way. I heard the sound of breaking brick as he flew into a bunch of oblivious humans. I continued to try to fight my way out, as the leg I kicked with was pulled off.

"This won't do!" And I watched in horror as my leg was thrown behind them, a fire burning up around it.

Then, they took my arms, my other leg, my chest, everything, until only my neck and head was left. My vision had become blurry and the assailant in front of me, looked into my eye.

"Looks like you've lost, sir Whitlock!" And I went flying into the darkness.

***************

I slowly opened my eyes, a bright light burning above me. I could barely see the smile of a person who'd I do anything for, because they would do anything for me. Peter.

He looked at me, as I lifted my hand in front of my face, a barely visible white line, was glowing at my wrist. Seems I hadn't fully healed from my run-in with another army. I thought I was dead at this point. Vampires die when their body is torn apart and thrown into a fire. It was a miracle I survived.

I elevated myself on my elbows, to look at Peter, whose head had been thrown in many directions. He'd probably just come back from battle. I looked out the window, to see darkness, enveloping the screams and shouts I could vaguely hear from my cot.

I stared back at Peter who nodded to my barely full thought.

"Fight, broke out, when you went into town! We were lucky, we saved you from the fire. They're all out there, fighting, now. I told Maria I would take care of you. She wanted to stay, but is out there trying to control it. Things have really gotten bad," He said with a sigh.

I immediately went into fighting mode, jumping out of the bed, when an iron handcuff came over my hand.

"Jasper, she specifically told me to keep you safe. You stay here!" He told me firmly.

His grip burned my hand, as he tried to power a rage to stop me from going out there. I sighed and sat on the floor. I went over in my head, the events that recently happened. My "almost" death, the fire, Arthur Thomas Brandon, my intimate moment with Maria, it flashed through my mind. Then, I thought about what Peter had told me at the same time. Maybe what we did wasn't right for the best for us. Maybe, working as a general in a war like this, isn't glorious as fighting for your country is.

I continued to ponder this, when I looked up from the floor, to see Charlotte, dancing around the room, as Peter followed her in. Maria had told me, Charlotte was of no good to us anymore. She was a goner tomorrow. I knew I couldn't save her, but if I just gave her one more night to be alone with Peter, that would be the best for her, as she had only so much time left.

I smiled, at my own kindness and the activist like thoughts that flowed through my head.

I abruptly stood up, ripped off the chain, and left the room, my future a newer, even brighter one.

**I also want to make a last note, that when Jasper woke up, he was not experiencing Gay love with Peter. I just thought it was too much, and a little gushy, so I wanted to tell you guys that. :) **


End file.
